A set top box (STB) or set-top unit (STU) is a device that connects an external source of signal to a television or other display device, turning the signal into content which is then displayed on the television screen. The signal source may come from a satellite dish, a coaxial cable (cable television), Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), such as over fibre, DSL phone or Ethernet, or a UIHF\VHF antenna.
Whilst set-top boxes may traditionally have been mere decoder devices, modern set-top boxes offer more advanced features including, for example, interactive television and the ability to record programmes.
With the increasing complexity and ubiquity of digital Set Top Boxes, the problem of maintaining them in fully working order with satisfied subscribers is becoming increasingly costly. Currently, diagnostic facilities can be included within the set-top boxes, however, this facility tends to be limited and may be of limited use in determining the problems on a set-top box as might be perceived by a user. The present application is directed at providing solutions that improves upon prior art approaches.